


Beach Trip

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Nayeon, Sana, and Jihyo take Chaeyoung to the beach, but some things happened along the way





	Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just saying that this is a dirty work and you should stop if you’re a minor. Lol. I was supposed to write a steamy scene for my sanayeon+chaeng family au but I chose to keep it child/family-friendly. HAHAHA so here goes a spinoff. I tried honing my skills writing this genre so pls forgive the amateur/awkward writing. Didnt proofread and wont go thru this again. Enjoy???

Nayeon promises Chaeyoung a yearly visit to the beach. Jihyo usually drives and brings Dahyun and Tzuyu to come with them, but since the two are sick, it’s just Jihyo left driving. This year, Sana has been added to the group.

“I haven’t had the front seat fixed. The spring came up since Dahyun has been jumping on it like a trampoline. Would it be okay if the three of you sit at the back? It’s pretty cramped though.” Jihyo gives a disclaimer.

“Won’t be a problem.” Nayeon smiles.

The first thing they do is to set Chaeyoung on the baby seat, much to the child’s protests. Nayeon covered her daughter’s face with the little beach hat they got her, before she locked in Chaeyoung’s safety belt.

“I don’t need this!” She whined. “I can sit in front!” she says with a slight lisp, her front teeth just came off.

“We have strawberry snacks here.” Sana bribes the young one, and Chaeyoung just nods in defeat as she grabs the pack of mallows from Sana.

Jihyo points out that it would be best if they just discarded the baby seat and let Chaeyoung sit on either Sana or Nayeon’s lap, but Nayeon waved off the idea, saying she can be the one to sit on Sana’s lap.

So it went like that: Jihyo in the driver’s seat, Chaeyoung in her child seat, and Nayeon in her own, Sana’s lap.

Every so often, Sana would place subtle kiss on Nayeon’s exposed shoulders, as the older one was wearing a sleevless crop top. This would make Nayeon squirm in her seat, making them earn glances from Jihyo.

Nayeon adjusts herself on Sana’s lap and rests her head on the other. The warmth coming from Sana’s arm holding Nayeon is enough to drive Nayeon’s thoughts crazy.

When Chaeyoung was too distracted telling Jihyo about how she and Dahyun and Tzuyu played with the lego blocks at school, Sana took this opportunity to discreetly leave gentle kisses on Nayeon’s neck. She tightened her arms around the woman on her lap, as she continued placing feathery kisses, before she lets the tip of her tongue slip out a little bit to run it over Nayeon’s neck.

Nayeon breathes in and closes her eyes to avoid moving, but instead, she involuntarily lets out a soft moan, making Jihyo step on the brake, and Chaeyoung turn her head towards them.

“Eomma, are you feeling sick?” Chaeyoung cranes her neck to look at Nayeon and Sana. “Auntie Sana should hug you tighter! You feel better when I hug you!” Chaeyoung flutters her small dangling legs.

“Eomma’s fine, Chaengie.” Nayeon laughs nervously before giving Sana a warning look.

Jihyo eyes the two of them suspiciously, with an arched eyebrow. She then proceeded to driving.

Half an hour into the drive, Nayeon notices Chaeyoung fast asleep already.

“Chaengie’s sleeping already.” She whispers to Sana.

“Well, I’m not.” Jihyo makes sure she is heard. “You really thought you’re so sneaky? Just wait until you get a room later!” Jihyo complains and the couple just laugh.

“We weren’t doing anything!” Sana says to defend herself.

“I’m pretty sure Nayeon moaned by herself because of the pretty sight outside.” Jihyo rolls her eyes.

Nayeon takes Sana’s hand into hers and intertwines their fingers together before guiding them to wrap around her waist, forcing Jihyo to make vomiting sounds.

“I’ll just gas up then buy us some snacks. You guys want anything?” Jihyo slows down at the gas station.

At the sound of the word ‘snacks’, Chaeyoung’s eyes shoot open. She rubs them and stifles a yawn. “Eomma, can I buy snacks with Auntie Jihyo?” she looks at Nayeon.

“No more, baby. We have a lot packed.” Nayeon says, leaning in to pinch the child’s cheek.

“But I want more strawberry snacks!” Chaeyoung whines.

“Chaeyoung, no.” Nayeon says sternly.

“Chaengie, look at Auntie Sana. Do you really want more even if we still have?” Sana asks her endearingly.

“Yes. Bec-be-because I’ll finish them all.” Chaeyoung pouts.

“Okay. Just this time, alright? Promise me you won’t buy anymore later.” Sana holds out her pinky finger, which she locked with Chaeyoung.

“Sanaaa...” Nayeon complains, but Chaeyoung just laughs. “You’re spoiling her.”

“It’s okay, babe. Just this once.” she winks at Nayeon as she giggles.

Jihyo gets off and takes Chaeyoung from her car seat. Chaeyoung blows Sana a flying kiss before she and Jihyo go hand in hand to the convenience store.

The moment Nayeon sees her best friend and daughter enter the store, she quickly maneuvers herself and turns around to straddle Sana. This takes Sana by surprise, since her legs were now in between Nayeon’s thighs. “You spoil her too much. How about this time, I’ll spoil you?” she smirks before cupping Sana’s face and going in for a heated kiss.

It was met with a welcoming passion by Sana’s lips, as well as her hands that were no longer idle. One hand made sure to glide across Nayeon’s back, while the other was to support, rather press her neck closer.

“You’ve been such a tease this whole car ride. What’s gotten into you today?” Nayeon pulls away from their kiss.

“Just you in this outfit.” Sana runs her hands around Nayeon’s back. “I can’t resist you. You love it anyway.” Sana dives in back to the kiss. And she moans when she feels Nayeon grinding on her thigh.

“Wait, wait, wait!” she stops. “Do you think this is the right moment to do this? They’ll come back anytime.” she says in genuine fear of being caught in action.

“It takes Chaeyoung 10 minutes to decide which strawberry snack to buy. And you have Jihyo who’ll police her every choice. That gives us around 15 minutes. So better cooperate fast. It’s a good thing you’re wearing a dress.”

Nayeon gets off Sana and kneels in a position comfortable enough, given the limited space of the backseat. She spreads Sana’s legs wide open before trailing kisses on her knee to her thigh, to the inner walls of Sana’s thighs.

Sana grabs onto the safety handle in her side, and one hand onto the headrest behind her.

“You have to be quiet and not move so much though. The car’s tinted but we wouldn’t want anyone going near for a free viewing.” Nayeon smirks as she digs into the waistband of Sana’s panty to pull it down to her ankles. She carefully removes them and slips it into her back pocket. “So wet already? It’s so drenched.” she gives a low chuckle.

“Just shut up and eat me.” Sana closes her eyes and rests her head back.

Usually, Nayeon would love to tease Sana more, but given the time and spatial constraints, she immediately dives in to give one long stroke of a lick.

Sana’s legs quiver as she hisses in pleasure. “Oh fuck!”

Nayeon looks up to see Sana’s face contort in pleasure, so she makes sure to do better. She gives a steady and continuous rhythm to the flicking of her tongue, causing Sana to reach out for her head and yank her hair. “Y-yes! Yes!” Sana moans breathlessly.

Nayeon spreads Sana’s legs further by wrapping and anchoring her arms around them. Nayeon isn’t a slack and she makes sure Sana knows this. She buries her face further into Sana’s dripping core, giving open mouthed kisses and alternating it with sucking, letting her tongue lap up the juices.

“Fuck, Nayeon! You’re so good at this!” Sana locks eyes with Nayeon, encouraging the older one further. She continues to swirl her tongue around Sana’s slit, making her burst into wordless steady moans. She warned Sana not to make noises earlier, but now, felt alive hearing her moaning out her name. She didn’t care anymore if anyone hears or sees them.

Nayeon sticks her tongue straight and thrusts in and out with her face to make sure Sana gets reached where she needs to be. She makes sure to let her tongue run over Sana’s wet folds. When she feels Sana grinding against her face, she know’s she successful — and there’s no better feeling.

Sana reaches to press Nayeon’s face further into herself, then proceeds to reach for her clit. Nayeon sees this and immediately grabs the younger one’s wrist to pin it down on the seat. Sana whines a bit before Nayeon replaces it with her own tongue, licking and slurping Sana’s clit to her delight.

The sensation of being eaten out and fingered by Nayeon at same time was enough to drive Sana off the edge.

“I’m gonna cum!” She announces as she grinds against Nayeon’s face.

Nayeon kept thrusting with her tongue, still keeping the unrelenting pace. She then stops abruptly. “Actually, you can’t. This is Jihyo’s car. You can’t make a mess here.” Nayeon smirks. “Unless you’ll be the one to pay for car cleaning services when she asks.”

“Deal! Just finish me off!” Sana says impatiently.

All it took was a few more licks in order for Sana to orgasm. She cums hard, accompanied by a low and deep moan. Nayeon slows down her pace to let Sana ride out her high. Sana’s body twitches as Nayeon tries to clean her off with her tongue.

Both of them try to catch their breaths, as they look at the time on the dashboard. They did it with 2 minutes to spare.

Nayeon reaches for the napkins in her bag to clean Sana further, and to wipe her own mouth. Nayeon fixes up Sana’s dress as Sana fixes Nayeon’s hair.

It didn’t take long before Chaeyoung and Jihyo emerge from the exit, holding out some snacks in both their hands.

“You really know Chaeyoung.” Sana smiles to Nayeon and places a chaste kiss on her shoulder. “Can’t believe you even time her when she buys snacks.”

“Pretty useful how long it takes for her to accomplish something. Case in point.” Nayeon sits back on Sana’s lap, pretending nothing happened, waiting for the two to reenter the car.

As Jihyo opens the door, she immediately frowns. “Why does it smell like someone just c—“ Jihyo stops herself, remembering there was a toddler with them.

“It always smells like this when I get home from school.” Chaeyoung climbs to her seat and lets Jihyo strap her in. She then munches on some strawberry chocolate Jihyo got her.

The three adults just exchange looks silently screaming “what the actual fuck”. Sana turns red immediately out of embarrassment, Nayeon looks proud, and Jihyo...poor Jihyo doesn’t know what to do with that newfound information.

“You better pay for my car cleaning services when we come back.” Jihyo insists.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye (runs to hide in a corner)


End file.
